Legend of Zelda: Soul of Chaos
by WhiteravenGreywolf
Summary: A futuristic version of the Legend of Zelda. It follows Steven, who discovers that he holds a piece of the Triforce. His job is to save the city of Hyrule from Demise, with the help of Zelda and Impa. Rated M because of violence (or at least to give me free range when it comes to fight scenes) Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! This is my first fanfiction, and I really hope you'll like it. I'll try to publish a chapter every week, or maybe two per week. Still debating on that one. Also, don't forget to review, i'ld like to know your thoughts on my little projet.**

 **Obviously, I do not own Legend of Zelda, nor the characters and places of the franchise that I mentioned.**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

As the sun appeared through the blue stained window, his alarm clock started to beep. He growled and rolled to face away from it. So his alarm clock beeped louder, and louder, until he couldn't ignore it anymore. He rolled back, and stretched his arm to stop the annoying sound that pierced his ears. Once the beeping finally stopped, he pulled the blankets higher, above his head, until it hid his eyes. He wondered how long he could stay in bed before his mother would come to wake him up again. It felt like seconds to him when light suddenly brightened, as it entered through the door and around his mother.

"Come on Steven, I don't want you to be late, again!"

She insisted on the "again", to make sure he felt a bit guilty. He actually didn't care. But he got up anyway, and yawned. His mother closed the door behind her, and he stumble toward his bathroom. The light turned on by itself, and he faced his mirror. He blinked quickly, to dismissed the white flashes that blinded him, before leaning onto the sink. He looked at his sleepy hazel eyes, and brushed his hair with his hands. They were still as messy as usual, and always of that same undefinable color, which was not red enough to be red, not brown enough to be brown, but also not blond enough to be blond. And so, he defined the strange color of his hair as being close to fawn. He washed his face, and felt his pointy ears twitching. He heard something strange, but wasn't sure. It was probably because he was still a bit sleepy.

Once dressed, he entered the living room and looked at the huge digital clock right next to the kitchen door. He still had time before he had to caught his train, and his mum had already left.

"TV on." he said.

The flat screen attached to the wall in the living room flickered a bit, then switched on to the information channel. He didn't pay attention to what the anchorman was saying, and walked to the kitchen.

"TV changes to channel 15."

The music channel started to play, and he opened the fridge. He took out what seemed to be pizza leftovers, inside some tinfoil. He unwrapped the slices, and put them on a small plate, before putting the plate inside the micro-wave.

"Micro-wave, 45 seconds." he said. The machine turned on by itself and silently turned the plate.

Steven was too focus to notice that music had stopped a few minutes ago. But it's only as he took out the plate from the micro-wave that the heavy silence falling around him felt truly oppressing. He thought the TV had bugged again.

"TV! Channel 15!" he yelled.

He quickly put almost half of a slice in his mouth and went back into the living room. He bit and let the slice drop back into the plate, when he finally saw the TV screen. It was flashing always the same few images in a loop, but too fast for him to truly understand what was happening. He saw yellow triangles, and a big red eye. He barely noticed the picture with the three women in what seemed like a garden. A sword stuck in a gray stone block, and finally two yellow eyes that Steven could swear seemed only full of evil thoughts and pure madness.

"Steven..." His name was called by a strangely robotic voice, filled with statics and glitch-like sounds.

"Ganon... Steven..." He had heard that name before, he knew it. It was the name of the antagonist from the old legends his mother told him, when he was a kid.

"Steven... Demise..." The TV kept on calling his name, sending shivers down his spines.

He almost threw the plate on the table in front of him. His heart seemed to pound on his chest, and never before had he wanted to cover his ears this bad. He couldn't stop watching those looping images, no matter how much his brain yelled at him to snap out of it. Eventually, he did.

"TV off!" he shouted.

Nothing happened. The TV went silent for a moment, before saying only one word, again and again: "Doom... Doom... Doom..."

"TV off!"

He never thought his voice could be so shaky. But finally the TV obliged and shut itself off. He stood still for a few minutes, and barely had the time to find the sofa before he let himself fall, as if his knees had given out on him. Fear still floated his system, and the shaky plate in his hand quickly found its way onto the table. His head was scrolling through every possibility. Was it a warning or a threat? By who? It couldn't had been a bug, could it? A prank from a hacker? Why would be the point? He stared for a while at the dark screen. He ate his pizza as fast as he could, in complete silence. It seemed as though his heart would never come down from it's fast, afraid rhythm. He looked back at the clock. He was in time, a bit early perhaps. He ignored his shaky body, and got up. He took his bag, threw it on his shoulder and got out of the apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! I finally settled on two chapters per week, and don't worry I'm already a few chapters ahead in the writting, so there shouldn't be any disturbance in the schedule.**

 **I will also start a new project soon enough, so look forward to it! Unless this is far into the future, in which case look backward to it ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

He felt strangely watched as he made his way around the crowd, on the platforms above the highways. The sidewalk seemed longer, but also more cramped, as if it were tightening around him. But he eventually entered the train station, and scanned his season ticket. He quickly checked the incoming trains on the light blue signs. He frowned as he noticed that all trains this morning were coming through or going to the Black Tower, the siege of the Hyrule Industry, as well as the mayor's office. He shrugged it off, and entered one of the half-empty wagon, without any idea as to where it was going to take him. He felt like a small adventure would help him forget the TV incident.

The doors closed, and the train slid away, at such a speed it almost seemed to float. Steven sat beside an old man in a suit, and in front of two girls, both wearing school uniforms he recognized as those from Hyrule High School, from which he had been expelled months ago. It already felt like ages to him.

He reached inside his pocket, then into his bag, and sighed. In his fearsome departure, he had forgotten his holophone. Without it, he was forced to listen to the advertisements looping around in the old speakers the trains had been equipped with.

"Hyrule Industries hopes you enjoy our trains services" said the calm female voice in the speakers.

The next ad was also from the Hyrule Industries, and so were the next four or five that followed. It was probably because of the music that he usually had with him, but it was the first time Steven noticed how many services and products belonged to Hyrule Industries. He looked out the window form his reduced vantage point. He could barely see the sky, as the buildings with dark windows were so high they usually pierced through the clouds. And said clouds were almost always in a deep shade of gray, as if it could rain any seconds. From there he could also see another aerial train track, but it seemed to be out of order, as they didn't shine in their usual dark purple light.

They quickly slid away, and entered a tunnel. Ads attached to the walls flashed through the windows, and Steven looked away.

"Steven..."

He heard his name, and while it brought back his almost forgotten fear, the voice was quite different. It was more ghostly, close to a whisper. He looked around, as a sudden burst of panic seemed to stop his heart. The train slowly came to a full stop, stuck in the middle of the tunnel. Some people sighed angrily, and some eyes fixed the now silent speakers, awaiting the announcement made by the company, as per the usual when the train stopped. The speakers seemed to be glitching out, until the voice of a man that Steven had never heard before asked "May I have your attention?"

Steven sighed, and looked back through the window. He frowned. He thought he had see something in the darkness of the tunnel, like a shadow running on the side of the tracks.

"I said, may I have your attention, Steven!"

His blood turned to ice as he slowly looked toward the speaker. The voice had yelled, and it sounded deeper than before, almost too deep to be human. Haunted.

"Steven, you got yourself into quite some trouble. So you better listen to me, and do as I say."

He paused, to let his voice come down a bit. Steven got up without even realizing it, attracted to the sound, to the voice.

"Give it to me."

He frowned. What did he wanted? It? Steven had no idea what the man was talking about. He looked around at the people in the train. They seemed just as shocked as he was, some were even frightened. They all strangely looked at him, as if they had understood he was Steven, he was the guy that man was asking about something.

"You better give it, and quick. Or else."

The speaker abruptly cut, and Steven had no idea what to do. He was scared, he felt his knees shaking.

A sudden high pitched scream made the entire wagon jump. Steven turned his head toward the sound, and saw everyone run behind him, strait to the end of the wagon. When he finally understood why, he wanted to jump out of the window.

Standing in front of him, on the other side of the wagon, was a man so tall the top of his metal helmet brushed the ceiling of the train. His body was entirely covered with a metal armor and spikes, and the only thing that shone the suit wasn't empty were two dead orange eyes. Every slow step he took closer to Steven rang loud and clear, and made the ground shake. Finally, only seven feet from Steven, he stopped and let the huge metal boulder covered with small spikes fall from his hands, and hang to a heavy chain. Steven tried to step back, but felt someone pushing him forward. His hands were shaking, he was defenseless, and he could only close his eyes and wait for the deadly blow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! Just to warn you that this chapter his going to be a bit longer then usual, simply because it was impossible to cut in half. Also I will change the rating to M because of later violent scenes, so I hope you won't mind. I mean, after all, I warned!**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoy my first fight scene!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Something came crashing through the window, and he heard a light sound as it rolled between him and the suit of armor. He also heard the air chanting as the boulder swung toward his head. But it was stopped in his course, as something made of metal blocked the heavy weapon. He heard the plastic that covered the ground bend, and someone growled.

"A little help, please!" A voice yelled at such a pitch Steven couldn't determine if it belonged to a man or a woman.

He quickly opened his eyes, and jumped back. The travelers that used to be behind him had rushed into the next wagon, giving him free range to act.

In front of him, a young person was slowly being crushed by the boulder. He held it with only one hand, with the help of a huge golden gauntlet that covered his arm all the way above his elbow. He shook under the weigh non the less, and slowly sank into the busted ground. The giant suit didn't seem to be ready to withdraw its weapon, and Steven had no idea what he could do. He stared at the back of his savior, his long blond braid falling along his spine. His tight navy suit, with multiple purple straps and reinforcements along his joints, had multiple hidden weapons that Steven could barely make out under the fabric. He walked a step closer, not sure how to help but willing to do so.

Someone suddenly burst through the window right next to the suit. Steven could barely make out a figure, surrounded by small pieces of glass. But he had no problem identify the huge sword in the person's hands. It was as wide as an arm, and as long as its owner. The edgier side quickly made contact with the head of the suit. The impact caused it to stumble to the side. In its fall, it bended the plastic seats. Steven's savior let the boulder roll out of his hand, and finally got up. He turned to face him, and took off the gauntlet. Steven couldn't stop staring at the woman that had saved him.

Her face was partially hidden under a large white scarf, which covered both her nose and mouth. But her beautiful bright green eyes and long eyelashes had something magical he had never seen before. On the front of her suit a strange symbol painted in red represented a big open eye with a long tear falling from it, and three small triangles above the eye. It was easier to see her womanly shapes when she was facing him but still the multiple straps she wore hid them pretty well. She threw the gauntlet at him, unraveling more protections on her wrists and knuckles. He caught it with ease, but almost dropped it as it was quite heavy.

"Hold that for me, would ya?"

He didn't had the time to nod as she turned around and took out a short blade in one hand, and a black metal tube in the other. As she pressed a button, Steven saw two small and thin nails come out of the tube. He could see the small electric sparks they produced.

Someone jumped by her side, and gave a quick look to Steven. She also had a dark tight suit, but it lacked many of the protections the other girl's costume had. She had high boots, and her right arm was actually a robotic one, covered with red metal slabs. The huge sword he had noticed before was attached to her broad back. She had even more well defined muscles, and a man-like stature. She was almost as high and wide as Steven, but he still topped her from about a few inches. She had a very long silver braid that fell to her waist. As she looked at him, Steven noticed a tattoo around her right eye, a long orange tear that reminded him of the symbol on the other girl's suit.

"Is that him?" asked the silver-haired girl.

The younger nodded.

"Must be. The Iron Knuckle almost crushed him."

The train suddenly shook, and they heard metal cringed. The Iron Knuckle was getting back up, the boulder back in its left hand. The silver haired woman looked at Steven again.

"Stand by. But be ready to leave at any time."

She exchanged a look with the girl, and nimbly jumped out the window, almost like a leaf. The girl stood her ground, her weapon still at the ready.

"When I tell you to, catch the boulder with the gauntlet."

Steven nodded, and the girl seemed to notice. He put on the gauntlet, which was strangely bigger then he thought. It stopped before his elbow, and his fingertips didn't touch the end of the gauntlet's fingers. He clenched his fist and prepared himself to act. The Iron Knuckle was up and walking one step at a time toward his target. It stopped four feet before the girl, and she frowned.

"Dodge!" she yelled.

Steven obeyed. He jumped backward a few steps, until his back hit the wagon door. The girl fell flat on her stomach, and as the boulder came crashing down between them he lost sight of her. But she quickly reappeared on the suit's side, and she jumped to land on its wide arm. She jumped again, toward his head this time, and activated the tube once again. Electricity ran all over the suit, as it stumbled, then fell on its back. She jumped off of the falling suit, and rolled until she stopped in front of Steven. She got back up, and threw the tube through the window. She drew another blade out of one of her strap.

"It's not over yet..."

Indeed, the Iron Knuckle got back up, anger shinning in its eyes. It took back its chains and boulder, and started to make it swing. The air vibrated around it, becoming louder and louder each turn. Steven knew his turn to fight had come. The girl quickly looked ay him and he took a fighting stand. He clenched his fist with the gauntlet. The armor twitched, and the girl rolled to the side. Steven took it as his signal. He leaped forward.

Everything seemed to slow down, as he stood right where, a few seconds ago, the girl was standing. The boulder swung closer to him at a dangerous speed, but Steven's reflexes took over his body. He rose his arm and caught the weapon with the gauntlet. It was heavy, and even though it was far from his shoulder he almost felt its heavy presence on his back. He felt the spiky boulder slightly sliding of his hand, and clenched his fingers with such a strength that the ball started to crack. Slowly but surely, as pain waved around his body, Steven started to brake the Iron Knuckle's weapon. The girl seemed shocked by his display of strength, and she simply stared instead of attacking. The giant suit of armor didn't seem to understand what was going on. It didn't even try to pull back. Suddenly a huge cracking noise echoed into the empty wagon. Steven clenched his fist, and the large boulder exploded into big chunks of stone and metal, leaving only the large and heavy chains to hang lifelessly on the ground. The girl finally moved again. She rolled to hide behind the creature, and dug her knife deep inside its back, between two metal armor pieces. The Iron Knuckle emitted a strange shriek, its back arching under the pain. A black fluid leaked from the cut, and splattered on the busted floor, running through the cracks. Something quickly pierced through the metal ceiling, and broke through the metal helmet of the Iron Knuckle. He shrieked again, and the same black liquid seemed to explode from the wound, and ran down the suit. As the blade was pulled out, Steven understood that it was the woman's sword. The monster sank to its knees, before falling frontward. Its black blood started to turn into a small puddle that Steven avoided quickly.

The girl was forcing the doors of the wagon with two small cutlasses. Steven walked to her, while still keeping an eye on the dead armor.

"Leave the glove." she said.

He obliged, and threw the gauntlet into the black puddle. The girl opened the door as another train rolled right next to theirs, bringing fresh air into the train. The girl's braid flew of her back,and he felt his own hair slightly blown away by the fast moving air that brushed his sweaty face. He hadn't even noticed he had sweated.

Once the train had passed, the woman jumped form the top of the train, and the girl followed her onto the railway. They both turned and looked at him.

"Steven? We need your help."

He nodded, and jumped down.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! Last week I said two chapters per week, and Sunday is still this week - at least I think it is - so I'm not late!**

 **Lately I've been thinking that maybe I should abridged the story, basically because I have ideas for the beginning and the ending, but not what's in the middle... But don't worry, this won't change anything to the story I had planned. If anything, it should make it more enjoyable (I hope).**

 **One last thing, I have drawn a cover for this fan fiction, but I kind of lost it... -_-||**

 **Also, new project is coming very soon, I have finished the first chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

A group of policemen ran through a crowded street, avoiding people and puddles of dirty rain water. Many people jumped out of their way, and watched them march away. Their loud footsteps echoed in the frequent small alleys that crossed the main large street. Once they were far enough of one particular alley, Steven finally started to breath again. The blond girl had blocked him against the wall behind a big metal dumpster, and they both knelled down there. She had put one arm to block him from moving, and he felt sandwiched between the cold wall on his back and her hot skin across his chest. Her body temperature seemed to pass through her skin-tight suit. They waited what felt like long minutes, and eventually she got back up. She was incredibly gracious in her every moves, as if they were calculated and measured. Steven admired her silently, still down on the ground.

The bright windows from the building in front of him slightly enlightened the alley, and gave the girl a strange halo.

The rusted door next to him creaked and the silver haired woman pushed it until it opened enough to let him through. The girl followed, and pulled the door behind her. Steven followed the woman as neon lights switched on. They were in a huge abandoned church-looking building. Its ceiling was partly opened, with the huge chunks that had fallen off lying on the ground. Steven could see the dark sky above their heads, clouded as usual. Slender neon lights had been hammered to the grayish pillars and connected to a huge flat carbon battery. It couldn't have been a church, as no sign of benches or religious symbols were left, if they ever were some. Only a strange stone table, in front of a small set of large stairs, was still standing. The walls and ground must have been white once, but now they all had a dirty gray color, and tags had been drawn all over the place. The woman sat next to her sword, on a large broken ceiling. The girl walked to him and patted his shoulder.

"Sit down please. We have a lot to talk about."

She walked up to the stone table, and sat on it. Steven sat on a chunk of stone, facing both women but mostly ignoring the silver haired one, and staring intensely at the blond. Silence fell inside, but the multiple police cars rolling outside sent small waves of fear around Steven's body. The sirens echoed around them, and the older woman waited for the vehicles to roll away before she spoke.

"You must have a lot of questions, Steven. But rest assure, this place is safe."

Steven looked at her once again. She had abandoned the warrior look for a more serene and wise one. She almost looked like a marble statue. Her deep voice echoed around them, and it was only when the sound around them disappeared that every word she had spoke sank into Steven's brain, the same way his crazy morning was starting to look strangely real.

"Questions..."

A strange feeling dug his heart, as his hands started to shake. Never before had he panic that way.

"Questions?! I... I was attacked by a... a... a monster! A giant suit of armor! And before... That stupid TV! And then you... and she..."

He was at a lost for words. The women let him express all of his panic. Once he finally stopped talking, the silver let silence fell again before she said:

"Let's start with the presentations, shall we?"

He simply nodded.

"My name is Impa. I am one of the few remaining Sheikah, whose soul purpose is to protect the barer of the Triforce."

His eyes widely opened in surprise. Once again, those names were familiar to him. Just like some of the names he had heard on the TV, they all came from old tales his mother told him about when he was a child.

"And my name is Zelda. Impa is my protector. And Steven we..."

"Hold on a sec'" he cut her off. "How do you know my name? And most importantly, are you saying that I am the barer of one side of this Triforce?"

It felt strange for him to acknowledge the fact that old fairy tales were actually true. The two women looked at each other, and Zelda slowly nodded.

"We have all the reason to believe so... And apparently, so does Demise."

"Demise? You mean that old bad spirit from those very old stories?"

Zelda nodded.

"Unfortunately, he is back. And it seems you are the only one capable of stopping him."

She sadly looked at her dangling feet. He felt sorry for her. In those old tales, the name Zelda automatically meant Princess, defenseless, always captured by the bad guy. And it was the hero's job to help and save the unfortunate beauty.

He sighed.

"Alright, you do know that this is completely crazy? But... somehow... I believe you."

The long silence that followed was strangely awkward. Steven played with his fingers a bit, as Zelda ran hers on the stone table. Impa simply cross her arms, as her metal one buzzed slightly when it moved.

"So... what do we do now?" he finally asked.

Zelda jumped from the table and took out something from underneath her arm. It was an holographic ring that she quickly put around her middle finger. As she presented her hand flat to Steven, the ring activated. It showed a beautiful sword with a silver blade and a purple grip. It was hovering in the blue light of the ring.

"This is the Master Sword. It's the only weapon capable of destroying any evil entity for good. And if you want to destroy Demise, you will need this weapon."

He simply nodded.

"But there is a problem. The Master Sword is, ironically, the master piece of the Hyrule Museum collection."

He frowned. He had been at the museum multiple times, and had no problem remembering who financed it.

"So it's basically in the hands of the enemy."

"Precisely. And to get to it, we need three key cards."

"So let's get to the first one!" said Steven as he jumped to his feet. "Where is it?"

"Underneath Farore Park."


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I'm late, I didn't have any wifi this week-end, and I trully thought I would have time to publish this chapter Friday night before I left, but I was awfully wrong.**

 **But with that said enjoy this new chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

They waited until night to walk into Farore Park, the biggest park of the city, at the far west side of Hyrule. Steven had spent all day worrying about his mother, as he had no way to contact her, and neither of the girls had a phone he could borrow. He hoped she hadn't found herself face to face with a monster the way he had.

Impa had decided to find a suitable costume for Steven, one in which he could fight with greater ease. She gave him a dark orange hoody that, she said, was carbon reinforced. He couldn't feel the difference with a normal hoody. She also gave him knee pads and wrists protections, which covered his knuckles and half of his arms. But his probably only joy that day came when Zelda gave him a weapon to defend himself, and a laser shield. He attached the shield to his left arm, and put the sword in his back, across his shoulder. He dared to hold it only once, and admiringly stared at the neon looking blade, and its green gentle glow. But Zelda asked him to put it back in its sheath, and to let it there until he really needed it. He reluctantly agreed.

The park was completely deserted by now, and only a few streets lights around the park helped them see where they were going. The sky was just as clouded as before. Zelda seemed to know where she was going, and since Impa was just as silent as usual, Steven assumed they knew the path to their location.

From time to time Zelda would stop, and put on her holographic ring. She would look at the map that unfolded in her palm.

"Here we are" she finally exclaimed.

Steven looked at the large dead tree in front of them. It seemed to have been there for quite some time, and its dead roots had grown above the ground in a vine-like fashion.

"The key is hidden underneath the tree."

Steven sighed.

"I don't even understand why the keys to a museum would be hidden underneath a tree!"

Zelda put the ring back under her arm strap, and knelled.

"Why would you want to make it easy for the chosen one to find the key to your only weakness?"

He shrugged. She had a point.

"Come on, help me."

She had started to dig up a barely hidden circular trapdoor. It was a bit rusted, but still opened faster than the temple's back door. Impa used her robotic arm to open it, and Zelda jumped down, fearless. Her feet hit loudly the wet ground. She cracked a green glow-stick, and waved at them. She had fallen into a corridor of some sort, about fifteen feet deep, and Steven truly feared that he would brake his legs if he jumped down. Impa looked at him as he hesitated to jump.

"Would you want me to help you down?"

He slightly blushed, but it was too dark for the Sheikah to notice. Or so he thought.

"What kind of a chosen one would I be if I couldn't jump into a hole by myself?"

She ironically smiled.

"I meant a rope."

Steven froze out of embarrassment, and quickly let himself fall through the trapdoor.

His feet harshly hit the ground, and he rolled to brake his fall. He stayed on the ground, and felt the wetness of it infiltrate his back. Impa jumped down, but he barely heard her, as her light feet landed right next to him. She gave him a hand and he got back up. Zelda cracked two other glow-sticks and handed them over.

"There should be an elevator that way."

They nodded, and walked silently toward the elevator. Their steps echoed around them, and the wet sound of the water they were stepping in did not reassure Steven at all. He walked as close to Impa as he could without looking suspicious.

Just as Zelda had predicted, they found an elevator at the end of the hallway. She pressed the button and they waited long minutes for it.

"Why isn't it coming?" raged the blonde.

"Maybe something is blocking it" suggested Steven.

Impa took out her sword and slid it between the doors. She forced them open, then put her sword back in its large sheath. As Zelda and Steven got closer to see, she threw her glow-stick down the shaft. About seventy feet deeper it hit the top of the elevator.

"Well, at least we know it's there!" said Steven.

"Come on" said Impa. "We'll slide down cables and go through the trapdoor."

Zelda was the first to react. She jumped to one of the strangely loose cable, and slid down with ease. The musical sound of her hands sliding down the metal rope echoed into the elevator shaft, followed by a banging sound as she landed. Impa once again stared at Steven, wondering if he really was going to jump.

"Do you need help?" she asked.

He shrugged.

"A rope would be no different."

She lightly laugh, like he never thought she could.

"This time, I meant I could carry you down."

He ignored her, ans sat with his legs hanging over the edge.

"I'll pass."

He jumped, trembling with fear, and he felt his fingers touch lightly the cable. He had no idea if he was falling or sliding. Quickly, his body stopped moving, and he noticed he had dropped, or rather throw, his glow-stick down. He was now completely stuck on the cable, his hands and feet clenching so tight around it the he couldn't move. He didn't dare to look down, but heard Zelda's voice calling him.

"Steven, come down! Just let yourself slide!"

He breathed deeply, then loosened his hands. He slowly slid down, until his feet touched the top of the elevator. His hands hurt through the protections, and he feared they may even be cut. Impa gracefully slid down with only he robotic hand. Steven rubbed his hands together, while Impa threw the trapdoor open.

Instantly, the smell of rotten flesh exploded to their nostrils, and they hid their noses with their hands and scarves. Only Impa dared to look down, only to see trails of blood and a dead body blocking the elevator doors.

"What the hell happened here?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello hello! This is the last chapter I wrote on my notebook, so I'm a little sad about it :(**

 **But I have another, so don't worry, I'm still ahead on a couple of chapters, although I might have to re-write the story a bit. So if I'm not on squechual, then you know why :3**

 **Enjoy the second part of the first temple!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

None of them dared to jump down, not even Impa. They all feared that the thing that had attacked those who had dared to jump earlier would come back, or worse, was simply waiting in an hidden corner for a new fresh meal.

Finally, the strong woman let herself fall through the trapdoor, but not without a dagger in both hands. She lightly landed and avoided the pool of blood that had soaked the metal ground of the elevator. She quickly threw her glow-stick down the corridor, but as light was shed on the walls she only saw a carnage. Blood and body parts and dead bodies covered the walls and ground, covered with crimson holes and webs. No sign of what Impa expected to be a spider was to be seen.

"All right, you can come down."

Steven had a hard time swallowing, but he jumped down into the blood. He frowned and leaped over the dead body to get out of said blood.

"Yuk! Yuk! Yuk! Yuk!"

He could see Impa's glow-stick radiating from afar, right next to a man who missed half of his torso. He held the content of his stomach from falling out of his mouth, and waited for Impa and Zelda to join him out of the elevator.

As Zelda's vision of the inside of the elevator widened, she quickly noticed the guns and the uniform that the corpse blocking the door was wearing.

"He sent soldiers..."

"What?"

Zelda knelled and took both of the corpse's guns. With the cannon of one of them she pointed toward the symbol on his uniform, the Triforce with a red reverse triangle in the center.

"Special Hyrulian Forces. He must have sent them down there... I just hope we are not too late."

She handed one of the gun to Impa, and kept the other. She quickly checked it under the trembling light of the elevator.

"Electrical charges. They knew what was down there."

Steven's heart felt like a heavy ice block, melting from the heat of his stressed body, and sinking from its weight.

"And... do we?"

"Spiders."

Impa aimed at one of the body down the hallway, designating the webs that partly covered some of the more intact bodies.

"And I'd wager the key is hidden inside one of them."

Steven strangely shivered, and as Zelda and Impa walked down the corridor he silently followed them, looking as much as he could in front of him and ignoring his peripheral vision, and the corpses that the green light seemed to highlight. They arrived in front of an already opened metal door, and Impa looked at both of them before pushing it.

They entered a circular room with four huge Tesla coils acting as pillars. They quickly heard the sound of bolts clicking and a high pitched shriek. Steven put a hand on the grip of his sword, ready to attack.

"Patients" commanded Impa, as she noticed that Zelda had already readied her newly acquired gun. "Wait, and attack only when you see it." the silver-haired whispered.

Steven felt it walking in the darkness above their head, then paused what seemed like inches from him. Another shriek followed, and Steven had the reflex to roll to the side, as the spider tried to jump on his head. He got back up and barely had the time to block its attack with his shield. He heard the shock of the neon shield against the metal fangs of the robotic spider. He barely had the strength to push it away. The spider was four times his size, with a white plastic shell protecting its inner mechanism. But the shell wasn't entirely white, as strange dark stains covered his legs. Even though the glow-stick turned its shell light green, and took away all colors from the stains, Steven knew it was blood. The blood of the deceased soldiers.

Steven heard a strange buzzing noise, and the spider twitched. It ran to the side of the wall and climbed onto it to hide back in the darkness.

Steven saw Zelda, her handgun in hands. She was trying to aim at the spider, which seemed completely invisible in the unlit corners of the room.

"I know what to do!" said the young man.

He took out his sword, and let the gentle glow inflame his face, his hands shaking.

"Shoot the spider, and we'll kill it once its stunned!"

Zelda nodded. Impa was strangely nowhere to be seen.

"Now!"

Zelda fired as fast as the weapon let her. It may have been a lucky strike, but she touched one of the spider's leg, and it fell to the ground, on its bulging back. On its belly, a bright red bulb appeared. Steven jumped on it, trying to balance himself as best he could, and gave a strong onslaught on the bulb, which instantly broke. It unraveled a rectangle hole that he assumed was only waiting for his sword. He prepared another strike, when the spider shrieked.

"Move!" yelled Zelda as she understood what was going on.

The spider quickly flipped back, falling on Steven who had no time to react. He lost his sword, and had no idea where it had gone, and worst of all the spider was now on top of him, its fangs right above his face. It was about to bite him, chopping his head clean off, when something got stuck in their way. Steven gasped, his heart pounding in his ears, as Impa had blocked the fangs with her metal arm.

The spider bit deeper into it, and it was licking a strange dark fluid, and threatening to break at any second.

"Move!" Impa huffed under the pain.

Steven tried to slide underneath the robot monster, when he suddenly felt heated pain in his leg. His sword was there, cutting lightly his right leg. He growled with pain as he took it out of his flesh, and buried it as deep as he could in the belly of the spider. It jumped away from him, leaving Impa on the ground with a badly busted arm. But Zelda was not going to let it run away again. Before it could climb, she fired multiple shots at it, pinning it to the ground. Steven got back up and ignored his injured leg. He quickly limped toward the spider, sword in hand, and with a few swift moves he cut off its legs. Then, he took as much time as he needed to stand on top of it, and raised his sword. He ignored the waddling of the robot, and its shriek of what seemed like pain. In this instant, he was invincible.

He planted his sword right in the hole, and the same black blood that had floated from the Iron Knuckle appeared at the multiple cuts Steven had made. Its voice glitched out then died as if they had taken its batteries out. What was left of its legs kept on moving frantically, then came to a brutal stop. Steven limped of the corpse of the robot, and Zelda ran by his side to help him. He put his sword back to its sheath, and looked at the creature which came to its last drop of fluid. The black pool around the spider smelled of oil and seemed burnable. Impa walked to them, holding her broken arm.

"The key card should be on it" said the woman.

Steven nodded, and knelled into the pool. He pushed the corpse as hard as he could with his shoulder, until it finally gave in. Its shell was now black and sticky, covered with goop. Zelda took one of her larger dagger, and hit the shell with the grip multiple times. It eventually broke, uncovering a ton of broken gears and a small plastic box. Steven took the box out and opened it. It had a small card in it, made out of a light green transparent material, and covered with lines of golden codes. Steven closed the box and pocketed it.

"Alright, let's go."

He limped toward the door, followed by Zelda and Impa. As they entered the elevator and pushed the soldier's corpse out of it, the door closed and Steven let himself fall to the bloody ground. He was strangely out of breath, and his still bleeding leg started to hurt again, now that the adrenaline of victory had left him.

"Impa.."

She looked at him, and knelled. Her shoulder was in pain, but she tried to ignore it and grinned slightly.

"I think I could use a bit of help... And I don't mean the rope."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys! Sorry I didn't published earlier this week, I had to prepare myself for an eloquence contest which was yesterday, so it took me quite some time. I lost, by the way, but I don't mind. I still won two tickets to go to the cinema, so yeah, there's that :)**

 **I will also take the time to re-write the chapters which followed the one you are about to read, so don't expect two chapters next week. But hey, it was good while it lasted!**

* * *

 **Chap** **ter 7**

Dawn was breaking, and its dimmed orange light pierced through the broken roof of the church, turning the pillars from gray to bright red. Big birds flew into the building, and started to look around the large room for food.

The side door burst open with a bang, as Zelda pushed it. The rusted particles fell off of it, and the door swayed. Impa, her valid arm across Steven's shoulders, helped him limp to a large chunk of stone. Blood had stopped floating from the cut, but his pants and shoe were now red. He wondered how the hell he hadn't passed out yet from blood loss. Impa's robotic arm was also dry of oil, and it laid busted on her side, its fingers twisted in a strange and broken fashion.

Once seated, Steven stretched his leg. Impa let herself fall next to him, her back against the stone. Zelda closed the door, and joined them. They were tired and sweaty, as they had to run from the park to their hideout. They breathed heavily, and Zelda was the only one still in shape to mend the other two. She lowered her scarf and crouched near Impa.

"Let's take off your arm..."

The woman nodded, and let Zelda push the plastic straps, before she could turn the heavy arm to disengage it. She looked at her protector's face, as she slowly took it of the metal socket that covered a part of her shoulder. Impa clenched her teeth, holding in a yell of pain. As Zelda finally took it off, and put it on the ground, Steven looked at the motionless limb, and the hole on her side. Her shirt slightly fell over it, and hid the separation between her flesh and the mechanical socket. Once that was dealt with, both girls focused on Steven's leg. His sword had cut the front of his leg in an almost vertical strike. It was deep enough that it needed stitches, but not too deep to see the bone. Zelda barely dared to touch it, and Impa, with only one hand, could not do a thing.

"Maybe we should call him." said Zelda.

Impas looked at the limb by her side, and nodded.

"Yes, call him. Tell him we need some fixing."

Zelda got up and walked toward the stone table. She used her holographic ring to phone someone, but Steven had no idea who it was. With her valid hand, Impa took out a dagger and looked at the young man.

"Do you allow me to cut your pants? It would be easier to take care of your injury that way."

He nodded.

"It's ruined anyway."

She slid the blade under the the torn fabric, and with a swift and steady move of the wrist she cut the material until it looked like a short. She then cut it vertically, until the fabric slid off his limb. The dark cut was even strikingly worst in contrast to his lightly tan skin. Impa put away her dagger, then rested back against the stone. Silence seemed strangely more painful then his leg. He cleared his throat, then bit his lower lip, wondering what to say.

"Impa?"

The silver-haired girl turned to better look at him. His forehead was sticky with sweat. His eyes looked tired, dead almost, and the shadow of a beard appeared on his chin and above his lips. She could see the line of his jaw that he clenched as tightly as he could. The pain must be even worst than she thought.

"May I ask you... How did you lost your arm?"

He knew he shouldn't have asked but he wanted to think about something else, other than his own stupidity. She kept on starring a little longer, before she looked right in front of her, at the huge barricaded doors.

"I... I mean if you don't mind!" he quickly added.

She sighed.

"No, I don't mind."

She gathered the courage she needed before she started.

"It was during the fight between Zelda and Demise. I tried to protect her but... I guess I failed."

She brushed the metal of her shoulder with her fingers. He looked at her, worried that she would start to cry. But her face was just as calm and emotionless as before, and so was her voice.

"I'm sorry." he couldn't help but say.

"You shouldn't be. If it weren't for that arm, you would probably be dead by now."

He chuckled.

"Yes, because I obviously need others to injure myself!"

He tried to stretch demonstratively his naked leg, to show off the cut, but it hurt too much to be moved.

Zelda came back toward them, and hid her ring in her arm.

"Alright, he's on his way. He's bringing his daughter with him, to take care of Steven."

* * *

They waited for less than an hour. Zelda had strapped an elastic belt around his tight, to make sure the bleeding wouldn't start again. Steven felt worst and worst as time flew, feeling colder and weaker. He thought he started to hallucinate, as he heard a distant and annoying beeping sound.

The metal door finally pushed opened, and a man walked toward them, a tool box in his hand. He had a round beer-belly that he hid under dark overalls. His grayish mustache looked like an untamed animal. Behind him was a young woman about Steven's age, with flashy red hair and beautiful blueish eyes. She wore a white jacket with an orange scarf and yellow pants. Zelda walked toward them, and shook the man's hand.

"Thank you for coming this quickly."

He nodded.

"No problem."

He walked toward the two injured, but mostly focused on the mechanical arm.

"What happened?"

"Robotic spider. It bit my arm."

He instantly opened his toolbox and took out a strange pair of glasses, with which he scanned the limb.

In the meantime, the girl had knelled in front of Steven. Zelda introduced them.

"Steven, this is Mister Talon, he's Impa's mechanic. And this is his daughter, Malon."

Malon looked closely at his wound, and quickly took off her jacket. Underneath, she wore a checkered shirt. She also took off her scarf, and got hold of a small box from her pocket. Inside she had a strange machine Steven had never seen and a few bottles filled with a red liquid.

"How did you get a cut like that?" she asked.

He blushed, and Zelda filled the silence.

"He cut himself with his neon sword."

If she had said it with desperation, he would have blushed even more. But he could feel how caring, and even a bit worried she felt.

"I don't think you touched anything too serious."

Malon was tilting her head all around his cut, to see as deep into the flesh as the dark blood allowed her to. She took out the strange machine and pressed a few buttons, which turned to the machine.

"Zelda, I might need some water."

She nodded.

"I'll see what I can do."

Malon set the small machine at the top of the wound. She tightly held the grip of the machine, and she warned him:

"It's gonna hurt pretty bad."

"Can't be worst."

It was. The machine first sprayed something inside his wound, something that burned deep in his flesh, or so he thought. The, it pushed his flesh closer, to close the cut. That probably was the less painful. Then, it burned the flesh to melt it back together. Finally, it sprayed the liquid again. And that was only for a few inches. Then Malon rolled it down the wound, repeating the process step by step. Steven couldn't feel his leg anymore, or he could only feel it, he wasn't sure. His head was spinning, and he couldn't hold his tears.

When the pain finally diminished, he was breathless, and even more sweatier than before. Malon put her machine back in its box. She then took one of the bottle out and opened it. She handed it to Steven, who grabbed it with a shaky hand.

"Drink. It will make you feel better."

He obliged. The liquid was cold on his lips, and had a strange semi-jelly texture. It had a sugary taste, but also had an acid taste, like sugar on which you would have poured lemon juice. As he drank it, he instantly felt better, his strength was coming back to him. Malon got back up to her feet, and helped Steven up. At first he felt a bit of pain. He took a few steps, and he limped around for a while. He saw Talon working with great ease on the arm. He had taken out every broken pieces and was now frowning behind his glasses as he focused on his work.

Zelda was starring at them, and Impa was still looking at the heavy wooden doors, as if not wanting to look at the inside of her arm.

After what seemed to be hours, Talon put his tools down and looked at the group.

"I did what I could, but without more materials I cannot fix it."

Impa got back up, and looked at both Zelda and Steven.

"Than in that case, we have to keep going. I'll fight with only one arm if that's what it takes, but we need to next key card."


	8. Chapter 8

**Happy New Year everybody! I'm back! I know, I should have wrote during the hollydays but I had a hard trying to redirect the story were I wanted it to go. But now I know, and I'll try to bring back the one chapter per week schedule.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

Steven woke up with a huge headache, lying down on the back seat of a truck. He heard familiar hammering sounds, like a ticking clock with a low and rhythmical beat. He looked up, and felt the cover fall from his chest.

"Hey..."

The soft voice of Malon made him shiver. She was seating on the driver's seat, and watching over him through the small space between the seats. Only her bright hazelnut eyes shown through the crack.

"Don't move too much."

Steven could feel his sore body yelping in pain as he tried to sit. He also thought he could feel bandages on his skin, but he wasn't sure.

"Am I wounded?"

She shook her head.

"Not badly, only a few cuts. But you're still very weak."

His head started to spin, and he set his arms behind him to help himself stand still. Malon's head came out from over the seats, and she looked at him with a gentle smile.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"My father's workshop. Zelda called us after you found the key card."

He growled. He remembered going to a cave, where they were attacked by a huge metallic lizard. He remembered receiving a punch to the stomach because the monster's tail packed quite a punch, and hitting a wall. He may have fought afterward, but if he did he couldn't recall any of it. But there was this orb he seemed to recall, a red one which was talking to him. He may have hallucinated.

"Where are Zelda and Impa?"

She bit her lower lip.

"They went searching for the last key. They said they had no time to lose."

Steven almost jumped to his feet. He would have if his legs hadn't feel so weak, and as unmovable as stones pillars.

"I need to go help them! They are completely crazy! They need me!"

He tried to stood up, but she threw a hand on his shoulder and held him as strongly as she could.

"No! You need to rest. They can take care of themselves. Impa has her arm back, and Zelda even asked the help of a friend."

"But we barely made it out this time! And it's going to get worse!"

She put her hands on top of the seat and crossed her fingers before resting her chin on them.

"I know it must be hard, but you've got to trust them. I think they trust you. So maybe you should trust them too."

He stared deeply into her bright eyes, and sank in her inky pupils. He set the cover on his lap, and noticed the freckles which covered her cheeks.

"You seem to know them quite well" he noticed. She bushed lightly, her face leaning down to meet his gaze.

"Let's say I... know them..."

He looked at her with a small smile, and she understood what it was all about.

"You want to know what happened, don't you?"

He nodded, his back against the leather fabric of the back seat.

"It must have been a few months ago. I was sleeping, when I heard the window of the workshop. It also woke my father. We both ran downstairs and here they were, both drenched because it had been raining. Impa was in a bad shape. Her arm had been severed just above the elbow, and she was still bleeding. We had to amputate her quickly, but we had nothing, other than the red potion I gave you before. I remember how Zelda held her hand throughout the entire operation, how she cried through and through, saying that it was all her fault."

Her voice broke with emotion, and she breathed deeply before pursuing.

"Once the surgery was done, I asked Zelda what had happened. She told me she had tried to confront Demise on her own. Without all this hero nonsense. And without the Master Sword. She told me that he was too strong, and that he had stolen her part of the Triforce. She said she had no other choice but to find the hero."

Steven's gaze was low now, staring at his dirty and bloodied shoes. He was their last chance. That sudden realization hit him hard at this instant, sinking his heart deep in his stomach. He felt even weaker than before, as the responsibility that he held on his shoulders seemed to become heavier.

"Maybe you should rest a bit. They will probably want to leave as soon as they find the last key."

He nodded, and laid down once again.

"Malon?"

The girl had already opened the car door, and was about to jump down.

"Hum?"

He adjusted the cover to his shoulders.

"Can you please call my mother? Tell her that I'm fine and tell her... tell her I won't be back just yet."

She gently smiled.

"I think I can do that."


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone! The end is near! I presume this story will last for maybe three more chapters. I know the past two were a bit short, but don't worry, the last few won't be!**

 **Anyway, enjoy the calm before the storm!**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

Steven slept almost the entire day, and woke up by the brake of sunset, completely rested. The evening was hot inside the workshop, as all kinds of machines were still being used by the employees. Malon had mostly spent her day helping her father with the new arm Zelda had ordered for Impa. Once he was awake, Steven carefully watched as Malon, with a pair of huge goggles on her nose, assembled the small pieces of part which seemed to be a hand.

It was already a new day when Impa, Zelda and a girl with a navy army uniform arrived at the workshop. Steven was half asleep, his head resting on his arm, on one of the wooden table. Malon had fallen asleep on the passenger seat of the car facing Steven. She had a neat smile on her lips.

The sound of the metal garage door opening woke him up. He jumped a bit, startled by their arrival. Malon simply rolled to the side, and tugged her hands under her cheek, as a cousin.

"Wake up. We have to go."

Zelda seemed pissed, or rather terrified, but she hid her fear behind her anger. Steven nodded to her almost order, and stretched. He jumped from the stool, and yawn. He finally noticed the army girl by their side, and remembered Malon mentioned something about a friend of Zelda being with them. She looked odd, with a strangely scaled skin with a bluish color. She had bright blue, sapphire-like eyes hidden underneath her navy cap, and she shyly kept her head low. She seemed to be frightfully staring at the ground.

"Come one Steven, get ready! We need to move!"

She glared at him, and he ignored her, walking as slowly as he could toward the trunk of the car were his equipment had been put. Zelda enraged, and walked out into the early morning, not even bothered by the cold. Impa lightly sighed, than walked to Steven and leaned by the car, her arms crossed. As Steven picked up his sword, he asked:

"By the goddesses, what happened out there?!"

"We went searching for the final key but it was nowhere to be found."

He closed the trunk and frowned.

"What?"

"The key was not in the monster like it should have been. She thinks Demise found it before us."

He set his sword across his shoulder, tugging the straps to readjust them.

"So... What do we do now?"

"We find that damn key."

They hadn't noticed that Zelda was back inside, her hands clenched into fists.

"We need to go to Hyrule Industries headquarters, and get the key from Demise."

Steven's mouth stood ajar, as her words sank into his brain.

"Are you insane!"

Malon growled from inside the car, but neither of them noticed.

"It's the only way to get the Master Sword!"

"But we need the sword to defeat him! What's the point in taking him down to get the key, to get the sword to take him down!"

"Stop it! Both of you!"

Impa was far from angry, but her voice was loud, clear, and somewhat frighting. It stopped both of them dead in their tracks, and sent shiver down the army girl's spine. It made Malon jump out of her lethargy, and she unfortunately banged her head against the car ceiling.

"Ouch!"

She landed back on her seat, growled and rubbed her sensitive forehead.

"Please, you guys! Let the honorable worker sleep and go argue outside!"

She growled again, and tried to close her eyes once more, and forget the pain above her eyebrows. Impa waited a few seconds before settling their dispute with a mutter.

"We will go to Hyrule Industries and we will fight Demise with or without this sword."

She paused, and signed.

"Steven, it's only up to you. Do you think you can fight him now?"

Steven instantly felt a large ball of lava form in his throat, and slide down to his stomach. He felt as if his heart was being crushed by iron shackles. He was not ready. He knew he was. He could barely use his sword, he had no strength whatsoever, no courage either. He was just this guy lost in the middle of this endless battle he never wished he could be part of. But it was too late to abandon them. He knew that even is he left them here and there, acting true to his cowardly ways, Zelda would go alone. She would try to fight Demise once again on her own, and he knew this time she wouldn't come back.

"I'll face him now. There is no way to get the sword anyway, so it's now or never. Let's put an end to this."

"Great. Now let's go!" Zelda pressed on. "Bye Malon!"

The girl didn't answer, either back to sleep or still trying to. Zelda rushed out of the workshop, leaving the two others to walk behind her. The army girl had yet to move since she arrived.

"Are you coming with us?"

His question made the girl tremble. He thought he had said something wrong, but Impa tapped his shoulder.

"Ruto will help us pass security."

"I'll try..." the girl seemed to be highly doubting her skills.

Impa tapped her shoulder comfortingly.

"Don't worry, you'll manage just find. I trust you."

Finally Ruto rose her head and smiled. She left the workshop, followed by Impa. Steven was about to leave when he heard his name being called. He stopped and turned to face the vehicle. Malon was still seating on the passenger seat, her eyes closed.

"Come back, hero."

He smiled sadly, and lied.

"I will."


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi guys! I do have to apologize for last week, but I just got a new computer so I had to transfer everything from the last one. I also have to apologize for yesterday (since tuesday is my usual posting day). But anyway, we are entering the ending with probably my longest chapter yet. I hope you like it. For the sake of those who - like me - enjoy reading a fanfiction in one sitting, I won't be writting notes at the beginning of the last two chapters. My next note will be at the very end, so see you then!**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

The corridors were completely deserted, but Ruto didn't mind it. In fact, it made her feel safer. She pushed a heavy fireproof door, than ran down five sets of stairs, until she reached the parking underneath the building. There, she trotted to the only red car of the parking, and knocked twice on the trunk of the car. Zelda opened it quickly, and jumped out, followed by Impa and Steven. They followed Ruto back to the stairs, and as she opened the door Zelda placed a hand on her shoulder, and smiled as best as her nerves let her.

"Thank you Ruto. I advice you leave quickly. There is no telling what Demise could do to this building."

The fish girl nodded, and handed over her key card.

"Here. Take the elevator. Although I bet you know the way."

"I'll never forget it."

Ruto reciprocated her smile, than turned to face Impa and Steven.

"I wish you good luck in your quest."

Impa gently smiled.

"Thank you Ruto, I bet we are going to need it."

After a small nod, Ruto ran back into the parking. Steven wanted to watch her leave, but as Zelda pressed them onward he lost sight of her.

Five set of stairs and a deserted hall later, the trio finally faced the elevator, the only access to Demise's office, after Zelda's sayings. As the door opened, the still had yet to see any guard, or even an office worker. Something was not right, the three of them knew as they walked into the elevator.

"He's waiting."

Zelda nodded.

"Probably."

Steven gulped loudly without even noticing. His left hand was itching since they arrived close to the building, for a reason he couldn't comprehend. And even though he couldn't, he wanted to hold his sword right now. But the elevator was barely large enough for the three of them.

"If we lose tonight, Demise gets the last piece of the Triforce on a golden platter." Steven couldn't help but declare. "I hope you know what you're doing."

Zelda clenched her fists.

"Don't worry. I won't let him complete his Triforce. We can't let him."

As the elevator came to a slow stop, the doors opened to unveil one of the largest rooms Steven had ever seen those past few days. The room must have been as large as the building itself, with a white plastic floor, and huge black windows which covered most of the walls. At the end of the room, a white plastic desk littered with papers stood in front of a turned leather chair. Zelda moved first, taking a few steps inside. Impa followed, and Steven hesitated for the longest time. Even right in front of his destiny, he still wasn't sure if he had the strength to hold it.

"Demise!" Zelda yelled. "We know you are in there! Show yourself!"

A loud, strangely young and human voice echoed around them.

"Demise? Is that how you call me now?"

The chair was suddenly pushed tot he side, rolling slightly before tipping to the side and falling on the ground. There, behind it, stood a man looking through the window, his back to them. Steven had to squint his eyes a bit to see him better. Blond hair fell to his neck, and his pointy ears were even longer than Steven's, close to Zelda's. He wore a black suit, with his hands crossed on his back.

"I remember when you still called me brother."

He turned around, and Steven heart sank. Not only had he barely registered Demise's words, but he thought he was going to faint as he finally saw his features. His blond hair fell on his forehead, and two longer strands fell on each side of his face. His skin was slightly gray, with a white star-like shaped scar around his ember eyes. His chest lightly glowed through his shirt. Steven was mortified as he understood who he was facing. As all the stories his mother had told him about came rushing through his mind, Steven couldn't help but shiver. Demise was none other than the reincarnation of Link.

Zelda clenched her teeth. It seemed to her that his condition was becoming worse and worse every time she faced him. Although she knew it wouldn't work, she tried to talk him out of the fight.

"D.. Link! I know you are in there. You have to wake up, and fight him! I know you can."

A large grin appeared on Demise's face, and he laugh maniacally.

"Oh no, sweet sister! There is no 'in there'. Only me, unique, singular, and more powerful than what you could ever imagine!"

Zelda took out her newly acquired sword, as he held out his right hand. There, two small and bright triangles appeared and started to glow brighter and brighter.

"See, I always had the power."

He closed his hand, and the triangles dissipated.

"Although I have yet to become the most powerful. But that, dear Steven, his your job."

Hearing his name snapped the young man out of his trance.

"What... what do you mean?"

"You did as I asked. I asked you for the Triforce of Power, and you brought it to me. So thank you, Steven."

The young man frowned.

"The Triforce of... Power?"

Link laugh once again. He walked closer to them, pushing away the desk with only the might of his mind.

"Oh dear, you really thought you were the hero, didn't you? Well too bad..."

"Steven don't listen to him!" yelled Zelda.

Link gave her a killing look, before walking a few more steps toward them.

"Too bad for you, I am the hero, barer of both of the good Triforce! You only hold darkness in your palm. You are the villain. You are the Ganondorf of this story."

Steven looked down at his hands. No sign of a bright triangle was visible. He felt his knees weakened, and if not for Impa's reassuring hand on his shoulder he would have sunk to the ground. For the first time since the beginning of his quick journey, he doubted. He doubted that he was even part of this mess. After all they had been through, and even though he still remembered the attack in the train, he doubted that he had been chosen by some ancient goddesses to be a new hero.

"Steven, please..." Zelda implored. "Don't listen to him! He is the bad guy, and you know it."

"Is he telling the truth?" Steven voice turned into a murmur of both anger and sadness.

"Steven..."

He finally rose his head, tears dripping down his face.

"Tell me!"

Zelda stayed with her mouth slightly agape for a few seconds, before she nodded.

"You always had the Triforce of Power with you. But it doesn't make you the bad guy! Ganondorf was a bad man because of Demise, just like my brother! The Triforce only gives you power, and you do whatever you want with it!"

Steven wanted to agree, but something seemed to have broken inside of him, and he barely had the strength to remain standing. Zelda shared one last sad look with him, before she turned back to her brother, in the middle of the room. She stepped toward him. Impa tried to follow her, but her protégé shot her a look of assertion. This was her fight.

"So, dear sister, are you ready for a rematch?"

"I'm here to take back what's mine!"

He grinned.

"Yours? What, the Triforce of Wisdom? Oh dear, you have wanted it for so long. It must be sad to think that you are the less wise of all the Zeldas. So stupid you don't even deserve the Trifroce. The truth is, it never was yours to begin with."

She charged, her sword ready to strike. A sword materialized in Link's hand, a long and dark one with three large spikes on each side of the blade. He countered her attack, and tried to cut he shoulder. She avoided, giving him a blow to the side that he easily parried.

Steven was a wreck. Barely able to move, as if every word the Demon lord had spoken had taken away his vital energy. Impa, both her hands on his shoulders, tried to shake him out of it.

"Steven, come on! Look at me!"

The gaze of the young mas was still low and empty. After a quick look toward Zelda's duel, she slapped him as hard as she could with her normal hand. He suddenly blinked, only to notice over Impa's shoulder Zelda being forced to back away to one of the windows. He angrily frowned, and lightly pushed Impa away from his path.

"Leave her alone!"

He instantly took out his sword, and unraveled his shield. Link stopped his assault on his sister, only to laugh as Steven readied his attack.

"Have you already forgotten what I told you? Let me remind you!"

Steven clenched the handle of his weapon, before jumping toward his enemy. But as he hit the ground, he sank into what seemed to be a dark pool of ink, which suck him in. He barely had time to scream before he completely disappeared from the bright room.

As his mind finally cleared out, he was in a dark place, empty and deserted, in front of a mirror which reflected absolutely nothing. But as he stepped in front of it, his reflexion burst into flames, leaving in front of him a man. The vision sent shivers all over his body. The man was tall and large, with a strange grayish skin and bright flame-like hair. His eyebrows seemed to disappeared in his thick mane, as burning amber eyes seemed to mock Steven. He wore a dark armor, with a cape and an ornament on his forehead, with a great amber on the center. It almost seemed he had a third eye. The man grinned as Steven went pale. Was that his reflexion? His true self? Should he believe what Link told him? Only part of him couldn't.

Suddenly, Ganondorf walked out of the mirror which such velocity that Steven couldn't do a thing. In a instant, the man's long sword pierced his belly, only to get out through his back. In an instant of unbearable sanity, he felt the hilt of the sword against his wound. And in a swift move, the sword was out of his body, and so was blood, in an agonizing quantity. Steven instantly stumble to the floor, only to hear her scream. His vision blurred, but not to fast for him to understand what had truly hit him. Link, his sword full of blood, stood in front of him. He kicked his belly, and with a cough he rolled to his back. He could feel his hot blood against his skin, as if he was naked. Dark spot danced in front of his eyes, and a cold hand enveloped him like a cover. In the mist of this strange yet comforting feeling, he heard a laugh, and one last time, his name being yelled, one last anchor to reality before he fell into storm-like darkness.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Steven would have never thought that being dead was like swimming. As he opened his eyes to emptiness, he felt as if he was slowly pulled in a cold liquid, not drowning but also not floating. He remained there, on his back, not sure if he had closed his eyes again, as no light appeared through the darkness. He was dead, that he knew. But he didn't feel as much as peace with himself as he thought he would. Probably because he had let his friends helpless against Demise. And yet... what could he have done anyway? He tried, but the God of Chaos was far stronger and more powerful than he would ever be.

"Sup'!"

He frowned. The sudden voice of a young woman echoed in the darkness, and let him wondering about its owner. He looked around, but saw nothing.

"Maybe you're tired of floating? How about I put some solid ground over here?"

An dirt island materialized right next to him, as if nothing had changed. It almost seemed as though it had always been there. Steven felt pulled by the small island, and quickly enough he ended up on his back, levitating a few feet above the ground. He was readying himself for a violent drop, but the force controlling him made him turn, until his feet brushed the grassy terrain. Only then was he release from the liquid. He landed lightly, and looked around.

While the sky was still dark and starless, a grassy field now covered the space as far as his eyes could see. Right by his side, a huge tree had suddenly appeared, its foliage mildly hiding the sourceless light to Steven. Then, he finally noticed her.

A young woman was seated half a mile apart from him. Her skin was tan, with long pointed ears and amber eyes. Her hair were bright red, like a constantly burning fire. If she had been standing, they would have fallen to her lap, but it didn't seem to bother her as they currently rested on the ground. Two smaller strands fell on each side of her face, all the way to her shoulders. She wore a simple light pink dress, with a golden right shoulder pad. Her right arm was covered with armor parts. She only had a wide gold bracelet on her left arm. He couldn't see her legs, hidden underneath her dress. The design on both the dress and the armor looked like flames. As she noticed his presence, she smiled childishly.

"Hi Steven!"

He frowned. That voice was all to familiar, though he had no idea where he had heard it before.

"You've had quite the journey, now, haven't you? Everything went so fast and you had no time to figure out what was going on."

"Who are you?" even his own voice felt childlike, and scared.

"I'm Din. Goddess of Power and your humble patron. You can always thank me, you know"

He felt anger boiled in his stomach, and as he spoke he held it as long as he could.

"Thank you? Why should I thank you? You turned my life into a nightmare. And now, because of your cursed powers, I'm dead."

She ignored the acid ton of his voice, and sighed.

"This power I gave you is not cursed. Nor was Ganondorf, at the beginning, at least..."

"What do you mean?"

She finally got up, and levitated lightly toward him. As she landed right in front of him, she placed a hot hand on the crook of his neck.

"Let me show you."

She placed her other hand on his forehead. Instantly, Steven felt like sleeping, and as his eyes rolled into his skull, he found himself in the middle of the desert, with only a few buildings dug into the mountains. He was in a small village, Din still by his side.

"This is the Gerudo Desert" she explained. "Ganondorf grew in this village, amongst the Gerudo people. Fist male born in a hundred years. He was always meant for great thing, that I knew. But he was not always meant for dark things."

Finally Steven noticed him. While all the other children were running around and playing catch, a young boy sat on a rock, as if overseeing them. But his eyes were on his hands, and the small cutlass he held. His skin was tan, but far from gray. He had short reddish hair. His eyes had a strange lost sense to them, and the spark of madness Steven had seen in them had yet to appear. He already had an amber on his forehead, however this one was smaller. He was topless, with only a wooden pearl necklace. He wore black leggings with leather protections on his ankles, knees and hips. His feet were mostly enveloped inside a cotton strip dirty with sand, which disappeared under his protections. He had a thin leather and gold belt, and leather straps around his forearms. The boy was lost in the contemplation of the blade, as sun and sand both reflected on it.

"He was always meant to rule his village, but he only wanted to become a warrior, to protect his friends and his tribe. I saw strength and power in him, but also a strength of heart. But the witches you raised him, they corrupted him. The summoned Demise to take possession of the boy, and he did without a second thought. He became a curse to the two other bearers."

She paused. Steven had yet to noticed that he had walked toward the boy while she was talking. Ganondorf had not notice their presence, as if they were ghosts, or they were surrounded by an illusion.

"My sisters and I never meant for the bearers of the Triforce to fight each other. That is why we needed the wisest, bravest and strongest person to represent us. The three perfected each other, and together, they could protect the world against the next arrival of Demise."

"So what happened? How come I have the Triforce of Power, and Link has the two others?"

She quickly blinked, and everything around them changed. Suddenly they were atop a mountain, under the heavy rain. A final dual was happening right before their eyes. Once again, Link was battling Ganon, the demon king form of Ganondorf. Zelda was supporting him as best as she could, with light arrows and fire spells. Then, finally, everything stopped. Even the rain was suspended in time, while the Master Sword cut deep inside the skull of the giant furry pig. It shrieked, and fell into the mud. Link, wounded and tired, took out his sword and watched in silence as Ganondorf excelled his last breath. Zelda moved closer, and took his hand. Din explained:

"Link was Zelda's childhood friend and her personal bodyguard. Too personal, perhaps. We warned them that the bearers of the Triforce should not marry, let alone procreate together. But, as usual, they didn't listen. And once Ganondorf was dead for good, they thought that the cycle was broken, and that never again would there descendants have to fight against the Demon King."

She blinked again, and Steven was back in Link's office. Zelda was here, wearing a dark T-shirt and a leather jacket. She seemed to be waiting someone. Impa stood behind her, arm crossed and, to Steven's surprise, both of her arms were flesh and bones.

"And so here we are, more than four hundred years later. Much things have change, haven't they? During their final fight, Demise managed to part his spirit. A big part died with Ganondorf but a small one was passed down to Link, through a wound to the neck. That part was passed down from generation to generation, waiting and waiting for an opportunity. The Link you faced was blessed with both Triforce, and that was Demise's cue to act."

Next to them, Zelda seemed to be growing impatient.

"The heck did Dad went? I don't have all night!"

Impa lightly smiled, used to her protégé's impatience. She was about to speak, when muffled steps, a bit ensure, echoed down the small hallway next to the elevator.

"Dad won't be coming back..."

Zelda frowned.

"Link?"

She could barely recognize the voice of her brother, who dragged his feet behind him until he reached the office. She faced him, but wasn't able to make another move forward, too shocked. His eyes were blanked, as if nothing could pass through his mind. His face was covered with blood, and so were his clothes. But worse was his left arm, who was now so long that it touched the ground. It was as thick as a trunk, and full of claws and fur. It was animal-like and was covered with fresh blood.

"Link..."

"Dad won't be coming back..." he repeated.

Impa instantly placed her hand on the grip of her broad sword. As Zelda stood frozen in shock, Link felt another wave of pain frying his brain. He bended forward, placing his hands on his head. Quickly, his other arm grew, as if it was exploding before being rebuilt. His back was shook by multiple shivers, and his vertebrae seemed to grow through his skin. Two large horns grew from his mouth, and as he stood there, tired and restless, neither of the women dared to move.

Din brought them back to the grassy field, and Steven breathed deeply. The entire time Link was there he seemed to him as though he hadn't breath.

"Are you ready to face that monster?" asked the Goddess.

It took Steven a few more breath before he was ready to answer.

"But what can I do against this... this beast!"

Din placed her hand on his chest, and took his left hand in her own. Both of her hands started to glow.

"Use the power I gave you. You are strong and you have a strong heart. But this time, you're gonna have to be careful. Demise must be destroyed. So don't take victory for grunted until you see the God of Chaos dead at your feet. Okay?"

He nodded, and felt a strange force pushing him, as if he was being attracted to a very strong magnet.

"Goodbye Steven. May you succeed, for the sake of this cruel world."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Link smiled devilishly, holding Zelda with his arm around her neck, and his sword in his free hand. Right in front of him, Impa held her own sword in a fighting stand, ready to attack and yet hesitating like never before. Steven's body was still bleeding quickly on the floor, and it was probably too late for her to do anything.

"Come one, Impa, what are you waiting? You weren't that scared last time. But then again, you had both of your arms last time."

He grinned, and held Zelda closer to him.

"You know what, I'll make a deal with you. I'll let you leave, right now, untouched. In exchange, you leave the little princess to me."

He extended his grayish tongue and licked Zelda's cheek. His sister felt like puking, and started to squirm to get away from him. But the more she moved the more his arm strangled her. She tried to kick his leg, but he barely noticed, as if his body was completely dead. Impa shot him a look of anger, teeth clenched, and she reassured her grip on her sword.

"I won't leave without a fight."

"You want a fight? Alright! But be ready to lose your other arm!"

He threw Zelda to the side. She slid on the floor like a doll, until her back hit one of the windows. She lost her breath, brutally pushed out of her lungs, and she coughed strongly. Link held his sword with both hands, and Impa attacked quickly. She jumped toward him, and he parried her blade with his own, rose above his head. It almost seemed to her that his eyes became brighter, as he pushed her away and attacked. He slashed vertically, and chained up with a side slash. She parried both, before he tried to pierce through her defense. The point of his blade rebounded on her large blade, but his strength was such that he pushed her on the ground. She fell on the two steps behind her, her sword on her stomach. She was expecting another slash from Link, but he simply stood and watched as she got back up. The impact left by his sword had pierced a hole in the blade, and fractured it. She threw it aside, and took out a long dagger, which she held in her left hand. She took a different fighting stand, and took a quick look toward Zelda, who still struggled to get back on her feet.

"Come one Impa! I'm waiting!"

She charged, and as he avoided her blow to the face by back-stepping he tried to hit her side. She, turned her back on him and blocked it with her fake arm, leaving a mark on the metal protection. She quickly turned around to face him again, and blocked another vertical strike by crossing her arm and her dagger. As she held his blade, she could see his annoyance and his impatience in his eyes. She pivoted, and as he was taken a bit closer to her she kicked him in the ear. Link let go of his sword. She threw it behind them, and took back her stand. He stumbled back, his hand on the side of his face, and he shot her a look of pure hatred.

"You could have just walked away! But... No, of course not! You had to! So don't come begging me when you're about to be crushed! You broad this on yourself!"

His voice became deeper, as his arms grew longer and thicker. Huge claws extended from his hands, and fur covered his forearms, almost doubling their thickness. He yelled in pain, and bended forward. His body seemed to be exploding, to bring something much bigger out. And as he fell on his four hands, he had nothing left of a human. He was a giant beast, so tall it could brake the celling if it ever tried to stand up. He was covered with a grayish dark green fur, and had a blond and thick mane around his head and neck. His upper-body was far more muscular than his lower half, and his head was the size of Impa. Two large horns came out of his mouth, and the star Link previously had on his face seemed to extend to make a fur pattern around his small porky eyes. The beast grunted, and attacked. Impa didn't even have time to dodge. The beast fell on her and she ended up on the floor, with his muzzle so close to her face she had to turn it. She could feel his claws so close to her shoulders and to her sides that she knew she was going to be tared down to shreds the next seconds. She closed her eyes, and waited for the hot air he expired to her face to be turned into a strong pain.

Suddenly, something started to glow into the room. The next thing she knew, the beast was away from her, and likely against one of the windows, as she heard glass brake loudly. She opened her eyes, and was quickly blinded by a bright light next to her. As the light dissipated, she was still too stunned to get back up.

"Are you alright?" asked Steven as he extended a hand to help her back on her feet.

She got up, but didn't know what to say. Was it really him? He moved to help Zelda out, and she seemed as stunned as her protector. He sat her on the small stairs. She was in a very bad shape. Link had not gone gently with her. She had multiple cuts on her arms and on the back of her hand, as his blade had cut through her protections like butter. He had pierced her shoulder and she had a few bruises from being tossed around from wall to floor.

The beast was already back on its feet, ready to attack. It paused as it noticed Steven, probably just as surprised as the others to see him alive.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it. Impa, protect Zelda in case Link tries to attack her again, alright?"

She nodded, and Steven, unarmed, faced the monster in front of him. He quickly noticed the broken windows behind it, and was almost temped to push the beast off the building, but he knew he had to kill it with his own hands. He took a deep breath, and his left hand started to glow. It seemed as though a sudden trail of lava appeared on his skin. It ran all the way to his face, and Steven had to held a cry when it reached the back of his brain. The trail went back down, all the way to his feet. It flourished around his eyes, and turned them into a pull of thick lava. His vision barely changed, only now he could see what he had to hit to kill once and for all Demise. He extended his right hand out, and it started to glow. Zelda's mouth stood lightly ajar as a bright sword appeared in his hand. She knew that sword, had wanted it for so long. Steven had the Master Sword, and from the way he stood it almost seemed like he finally knew out to fight. The beast hesitated a few seconds as it saw Steven's knew form. The young man, however, attacked in the instant. He ran to the beast, and as it finally started to move he barely saw the attack. The blade seemed to be on fire. It slashed the beast's shoulder, and it fell to the ground with a few more grunts. It barely had time to get back to its feet. Steven jumped on his back, and slashed his other shoulder, making sure the beast couldn't get back up. Then, he jumped and rolled over its head, and slashed its forehead, where a dark spot seemed to glow. He landed, and turned around to slash the skin once again, marking it with a red glowing cross. He took a deep breath, and planted his sword in the center of the cross. The animal shrieked, and its eyes turned white. A dark gas floated out of the wound, and started to twist around the blade, all the way up the hilt and around Steven's hands. He could feel the call of the God, tempting him, whispering in his ears.

"Come on Steven, you know you want me. You want this power, and I can give it to you. Or else, why would you have killed the person who owned me?"

Steven froze, as his mind battle the will of the God. Impa and Zelda barely dared to move.

"I don't need you. I don't need power. Nobody need you anymore."

His voice echoed around the empty office, unlike Demise's, which seemed as light as the wind.

"There will always someone who needs me. Without chaos, there is no order."

"Who said we needed order?"

As his answer seemed to stun the God, Steven took out his sword, and smashed it on the ground. The smoke, still around the weapon, hit the blade with a hiss. The smoke turned to small bright crystals, as a strong gust of wind rampaged around them, as if something under the blade had exploded. Steven held on to the grip of the sword until everything went still once more. No more wind, no more smoke nor whisper. But also, no more sword in his hands, and no more lava eyes. Just a feeling of emptiness and tiredness. He fell to his knees, and almost pass out. Impa slid on her knees to pick him up before his face hit the ground. He was so hot his skin was lightly smoking. He barely had the strength to turn around, to rest his back on the floor he had been bleeding on only a few minutes ago.

"I can't believe you did it!" Impa smiled happily as he tried to prop himself on his elbows. He looked toward Zelda, who had yet to move, or even express her joy over their victory. Steven only saw sadness in her eyes, and he knew what was going through her mind.

"It's not over yet, is it?"

She sighed desperately.

"No, you are right."

Impa frowned.

"What do you mean, it's not over yet."

Steven quoted Din.

" 'Don't take victory for grunted until you see the God of Chaos dead at your feet.' There is still a piece of him, isn't there?"

She held on her tears, and got up almost mechanically.

"Link's line was cursed. He held the power of two Triforce out of three, and the spirit of Demise."

She move to the dead beast, lightly caressed it and walked past it, toward the shattered windows. The world outside seemed like a mess, with darker than ever clouds, and a loud thundering.

"I am of Link's cursed line as well."

Steven said nothing, and simply looked down at his feet. Impa seemed to catch up with her idea.

"Are you... you're not..."

She started to cry, and felt too weak to even walk toward her protégé. Zelda was at the edge, her throat tight. She held on to her tears, not letting a single one run down her cheek.

"Steven, please. Take the two other Triforce, and restore this land. It use to be shinning, and maybe it can, once more."

She smiled, and Impa tried to speak, but her voice was gone.

"I... I..."

"I know."

She smiled once more, than looked at the clouds above their head. She wished she could have see the sun once more.

A hand came into hers, and she looked by her side. She had forgotten how small her brother actually was, and his blue eyes. Even when he couldn't find his words, his eyes always knew how to speak to her.

"Ready, sis?"

She nodded.


	13. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

The climb was stiff, but he doubled his effort. They were almost at the top, and there was no way he was going to back down now. As he finally reached the end of the road, he panted heavily and looked behind him.

"Everyone alright?"

Impa was by his side in no time, her shiny new black arm still as spotless as usual. It almost seemed as though she never used it. Behind her, the two other girls seemed to be completely drained of energy. Steven held out his hand and helped Malon to climb, then helped Ruto. Once the four of them were on top of the flat mountain, they took the time to admire everything. The bright grass at their feet, the great old tree which had miraculously grew right in the center. Its foliaged covered almost the entirety of the top of the mountain, umbraging everything. And in front of them, the usual bright city seemed pale and ugly. They had found a brighter light to illuminated it during the day, leaving the building disgustingly bland.

Impa took out the two neatly enveloped packages from her backpack, and put them on the grass. Steven opened them both. First, a small and bright sword with a white blade and a golden hilt and grip. The name "Zelda" had been engraved on the blade. Then the other one, bigger, black with a blade almost shaped like horns, with spikes coming on each side. "Link" had been written on the blade. Malon and Ruto had already taken out the shovels, and started to dig two small holes into the ground. Steven opened his own backpack, and carefully reached out for the two magnificent white flowers he held in plastic pots. Once the holes were deep enough he took both flowers out of their pots, to place them in the holes. Once the flowers were transplanted, Impa took the white sword, and Steven the black one. They placed them behind the flowers, planted as deep as they could.

They all stood before the two make-shift graves. Their real bodies had been buried with their parents, in a dark grave from which nothing will ever grow. So they decided to give them a real place to rest, a place full of light and life, were they could feel at peace.

Impa held on to her tears, as she remembered the first time she had been introduced to the eight years old Zelda, who looked her with bright glimmering eyes of admiration. Malon took Steven's hand and rested her head on his shoulder, just like she had during the burial. Ruto awkwardly crossed her arms and looked at both swords, and both flowers. She hopped to see them grow and twirl around the blades, making them inseparable.

As the crew started their trip back down, they promised mentally to come back as soon as possible. The sun shifted, finally passing through the great foliage of the tree. It touched both sword which equally glowed and reflected themselves on the bark of the tree, inscribing in letters made of pure light the names of the siblings.

* * *

 **Hi everyone! It's been too long since I had the pleasure to write a little note. Still don't know what's better though, before or after. Oh well!**

 **First things first, I wanted to thank you, if you've had the bravery to read my story through and through. This story is full of small bumps and hiccups, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway! :)**

 **I do intent on re-writting it one day. But not today. Now, I just want to organize my next fanfic'. Well, start by chosing, cause I want to write so many it's a nightmare sometimes!**

 **Once again, thanks for reading, really hope you like what I did. Bye! ^w^**


End file.
